Natural and Adopted
by fictionfrek101
Summary: sequel to silver and gold. Kids. The group finds that maybe they're not that ready, but there's nothing they can do about it now. And Heather and Nataile has big surprise for them in store. Troyella, Jelsi, Chaylor, Zepay, and RyanOC.
1. moving

**Ok this is the new story.**

**The last part of the story is mostly based on an ER episode that was on not last time but before that, so if you've seen it then you know what happens.**

**As the summary says yes the group has kids. PM me on any ideas that you like, but just to tell you, I've already named all of them, but I want to here what people want. Maybe I'll change one or two, maybe.**

**It was September 2009; Melissa wasn't feeling all that great. In fact for the past couple weeks she hadn't been feeling good. But it was weird it was only in the morning that she didn't feel good.**

**Ryan had to go to work. But Gabriella who took care of Melissa this past while wasn't here yet.**

**"Ryan I'm sorry I'm late."**

**"It's ok."**

**Ryan headed out the door.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got married a lot of things changed. The ranch had to change its name from _Montez and Evans Ranch_ to _Bolton and Evans Ranch_.**

**A/n: It was first called, _Brooke and Montez Ranch_.**

**Albuquerque opened a Broadway type theater. Kelsi took a job there as the director. Sharpay and Ryan worked as actors there. Melissa was happy that Ryan got to act and be with her, but wasn't happy at first when he told her that next fall he was going to be the new drama teacher at East High.**

**Melissa and Gabriella were going to be science/math teacher next fall at East High.**

**A/n: They are going to teach together.**

**The A.S.R.F.A.B.W. opened a center in Albuquerque, and Taylor worked there.**

**Zeke moved his cooking show to Albuquerque.**

**Troy and Chad gave up basketball and moved back to Albuquerque.**

**Jason moved with Kelsi.**


	2. news

**I forgot to say in the last chapter that Jason going to teach volleyball, and Chad basketball. Natalie is going to be a school consular, and Heather a school nurse.**

_**November…**_

**By now everybody found out including Melissa that Melissa was pregnant. Melissa was 4 months now. And Natalie and Heather had an announcement. So did Chad and Taylor.**

**"Ok what's your announcement?' Melissa asked Heather and Natalie.**

**"Oh Chad and Taylor can tell theirs first." Natalie said.**

**"Ok." Gabriella said.**

**"Well I'm two months pregnant." Taylor said.**

**It was a happy moment.**

**After it settled down Melissa asked, "What's your news?"**

**"Um. Ok we're adopting." Heather said.**

**"What?" Everyone said.**

**"Whoa. Are you together?" Chad asked.**

**"No! We're 2 friends who aren't really in the dating scene, and decided that there kids out there who don't have families and deserve homes, to take one in as our own." Heather said.**

**"I think it's a good idea." Melissa said.**

**"That's coming from the girl who thinks tomatoes are fruits." Chad said.**

**"It's a prove fact Chad."**

**"She's right." Taylor said.**

**"Oh what now you're a scientist?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Oh yeah I forgot."**

**"Thanks Melissa." Heather said.**

**"What kind of kid are you going to get? Deformed? Sick? Normal?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Sharpay no one's normal." Gabriella said.**

**"We're going to get one from this program for teenage mothers, who don't want to give up everything, but still want the kid. They have full visitation rights, and naming rights." Natalie said.**

**"That's great. Have you met the mother?" Ryan asked.**

**"Yeah. She's really great."**

**"If she's so great why did she get pregnant?" Chad said.**

**"You're having _his _child why again?" Gabriella asked Taylor.**

**"I really don't know." Taylor replied.**

**"Hey!" Chad said.**

**"What about the father?" Melissa asked.**

**"He sounded really great." Natalie said.**

**"Sounded? What happened to him?" Troy asked.**

**"Well during the summer he went to the mountains somewhere she said them but I can't remember where. Anyways he got in a skiing accident and was killed." Heather said.**

**"Oh my gosh." Gabriella said.**

**"Yeah."**


	3. Leo

_**January 12, 2010…**_

**A/n: Right now Melissa's 7 months pregnant, Taylor's 4, and Kelsi's 3.**

**The group was waiting for Natalie and Heather to come home. The girl what they were getting the baby from had gone into labor and the girls went with her.**

**They heard the door open.**

**Heather and Natalie walked in.**

**They had the baby but … they weren't happy.**

**Melissa decided to confront them.**

**"Hey guys." Melissa said.**

**"Oh hi Melissa, everyone." Natalie said.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**They sighed.**

**"I'll tell them." Heather said.**

**"Tell us what?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Well let's just say this kid's not going to see its mom or dad."**

**"Why for the mom part?" Melissa asked.**

**"Nina didn't make it." Heather said.**

**A/n: Nina's the real mom.**

**"I'm so sorry." Melissa said.**

**"Me too." Natalie said.**

**"Well, is it a boy or girl?" Sharpay asked trying to change the subject.**

**"It's a boy." Heather said.**

**"Yes!" The guys said.**

**The girls just shook their heads.**

**They went into the living room.**

**"So what are you going to name him?" Melissa asked.**

**"Leonardo, after his father, Leo for short." Heather said.**


	4. Josh

**I made two mistakes. 1 They're going to teach next school year, not the one coming up in the story but the one after that. And 2 Taylor in the last was 5 months pregnant not 4.**

**Update on the girls : Taylor's 7 months, Kelsi's 5, Sharpay's 3, and Gabriella … still nothing.**

_**March 9, 2010…**_

**Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Troy, Chad, and Taylor were _all _in the waiting room. Melissa was having her baby and Ryan and Gabriella was with her. Everybody though had to wait.**

**Heather, Natalie, and 3 month old Leo came into the room.**

**"Hey guys." Troy said.**

**"How is she?" Heather asked.**

**"She was doing fine 2 hours ago. That's the last we heard after they kicked us out because there was too many people." Sharpay said.**

**"Where's Gabriella?" Natalie asked.**

**"Oh Melissa and Ryan wants Troy and Gabriella to be the god parents so they let Gabriella stay." Zeke said.**

**"Oh." The girls said.**

**"Ahem!" a voice from behind said.**

**They all turned around.**

**Gabriella was standing there.**

**"How are they?" Taylor asked.**

**"They're fine. _All _of them." She said smiling.**

**"Can we see the baby?" Kelsi asked.**

**"Sorry the doctors say only family and … _godparents_ first. But I'm sure in a while you can see … him."**

**"It's a boy?" Jason asked.**

**"It's a boy."**

**"Yes!" the guys said.**

**"Not another one!" Kelsi said.**

**"Chad if this baby is a boy, then I swear I will _kill_ you!" Taylor said.**

**"So Sharpay, Zeke, and Troy if you want to follow me…" Gabriella said.**

**"Chad. You better pray that that baby's a girl." Troy said patting his friend's shoulder before following Gabriella.**

**A/n: No offense to people who don't believe in that kind of stuff.**

**Soon everyone got to see the baby.**

**"What are you going to call him?" Taylor asked.**

**"Joshua Evans." Ryan said.**

**"Josh for short." Melissa said.**


	5. Rachel

**Update on the girls: Kelsi's 7 months, Sharpay's 5 months, and Gabriella's finally 1 month, (but let's keep _that _to ourselves right now.)**

_**May 5, 2010…**_

**Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, 3 month old Josh, Melissa, Heather, 6 month old Leo, and Natalie were all in the waiting room.**

**Chad came in, and unlike with Melissa everyone was aloud to go in at the same time.**

**"Well? Is it a girl? Or do you have let Chad live?" Troy joked.**

**"Sadly I have to let Chad live." Taylor laughed.**

**"Oh yeah. Very funny. Hahaha. Not! It wasn't your life in the line over something I can't control."**

**"Actually it's the male that decides whether the child is a boy or girl by…"**

**"STOP RIGHT THERE! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!"**

**"So what are you going to name her?" Kelsi asked.**

**"Tehya." Chad said.**

**A/n: Pronounced (t A a)**

**"Not in this life time." Taylor said.**

**"What? I thought we agreed on that." Chad said.**

**"No."**

**"Fine! I get to name the next one!"**

**"What makes you think there's going to be a next one?"**

**"You're going to make me get a …"**

**"We'll see Chad."**

**"So what are you really going to name her?" Kelsi said awkwardly trying to change the subject.**

**"Rachel."**


	6. Chris

**Update on the girls: Sharpay's 7 months, and Gabriella's now 4.**

_**July 14, 2010… **_

**Chad, 3 month old Rachel, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Melissa, 6 month old Josh, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Heather, 9 month old Leo, and Natalie were all waiting for Jason and Kelsi.**

**Jason came out.**

**"Well?" Sharpay asked.**

**"You want to see … it?" Jason teased.**

**"Yeah." Melissa said.**

**They went into the room.**

**"Well?" Taylor asked.**

**"It's a boy." Jason said.**

**"What are you going to name him?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Christopher." Jason said.**

**"Or Chris." Kelsi said.**

**Ryan laughed.**

**"What?" Jason asked.**

**"Nothing, it's just. Have you signed the birth certificate yet?" Ryan said.**

**"Yeah. Why?" Kelsi said.**

**"It's just. You do realize that you named your son Chris Cross. Right?"**

**Kelsi and Jason looked at each other.**

**"Oops." They said.**

**A/n: I thought of that just now. He was always going to be named Chris.**


	7. Athena

**I made a mistake, in the last chapter Josh is 5 months, and Leo is 7 months old.**

**Update on the girls: Gabriella's 6 months.**

_**September 15, 2010…**_

**Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, 5 month old Rachel, Chad, Jason, 3 month old Chris, Kelsi, Heather, 9 month old Leo, Natalie, Melissa, 7 month old Josh, and Ryan were all waiting for Zeke and Sharpay.**

**Zeke came in.**

**"Well is it a boy or girl?" Ryan asked.**

**"Do you really need to ask?" Zeke said.**

**"Great another Prima Donna in the family." Melissa said.**

**They went in.**

**"What are going to name her?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Athena." Zeke said.**

**"Athena?" Ryan asked.**

**"It was either that, or Katrina." Zeke said.**

**"Thank god you chose Athena. I can't stand Katrina!" Melissa said.**

**Katrina was Ryan and Sharpay's mother. Katrina didn't like Melissa. Melissa tried everything to please her but she still hated Melissa. But Benjamin or Ben (Ryan and Sharpay's father,) loved Melissa like one of the family.**


	8. going

**Sorry for not updating but my computer's being stupid, you're lucky to get this chapter.**

**From now on this is based on the episode of _ER_ called _Graduation Day_ with, of course, a few changes.**

_**December 3, 2010…**_

**Zeke, 4 month old Athena, Sharpay, Taylor, 8 month old Rachel, Chad, Jason, 6 month old Chris, Kelsi, Heather, 12 month old Leo (he's not a year old yet), Natalie, 10 month old Josh, and Ryan were all waiting for Troy, Gabriella and Melissa.**

**"How is she?" Taylor asked.**

**"She's doing fine." Melissa asked.**

**"Can we see the baby?" Sharpay asked.**

**Melissa shook her head and said, "No."**

**"What! Why?" Sharpay asked.**

**"I think we should sit down for this." Melissa said.**

**They all sat down.**

**"First of all the doctors won't tell us what, but something's wrong with the baby." Melissa said.**

**"Oh my gosh." Taylor said.**

**"Right now they're running some tests in the baby to figure out what's wrong with her..."**

**"It's a girl?" Ryan asked.**

**"It's a girl. So you if you want can see Troy and Gabriella, you can."**

**They went in.**

**"I told them." Melissa said to them.**

**"Thanks. It would be too hard for us to tell them." Troy said.**

**"I know. That's why I did it."**

**They talked for a while.**

**Then the doctor came in.**

**Everyone went home except Melissa, and Ryan. Ryan couldn't go because Melissa had the keys to the car, so he waited for Melissa outside the room.**

**The doctor was ok that Melissa heard the news as long as Troy and Gabriella were there too.**

**"Mr. And Mrs. Bolton. And Mrs. Evans. We've figured out what's wrong with the baby. There is a problem with her lungs and we need to do surgery on her. It's getting very late and I think, the three of you should go home and sleep."**

**"I'm not leaving without my daughter."**

**"Gabriella be reasonable." Troy said.**

**"I'm not going."**

**"Gabriella."**

**"Troy."**

**Troy sighed.**

**"Troy you and Ryan go home. I'll stay with Gabriella. We'll be home tomorrow." Melissa said.**

**Troy was about to object, but she gave Troy her signature look.**

**"I'm going."**


	9. hope, faith, and Caden

_**Later that night…**_

**Melissa went into the room where Gabriella was.**

**A/n: It's a room with a glass window, and speaker, so you can see and hear what's going on in the surgery.**

**It was just too much for Gabriella, so see turned off the speaker.**

**"How's she doing?" Melissa asked.**

**"I don't know. I don't think there's any hope for her."**

**"Gabriella. Hope isn't what you need right now."**

**"Then what do I need?! You don't know what it's like to lose a baby. Like a daughter or a son or a little brother…"**

**"Or a little sister? Yes I do. Remember?"**

**It all came back to Gabriella.**

**Melissa's parents were going to have a daughter when Melissa was 10. But she had lung problems and died during surgery.**

**"Oh yeah." Gabriella said.**

**"But do you remember 5 years later?" Melissa asked.**

**Another memory came back to Gabriella. When Melissa was 13 her mother and father got in a car crash. Her father died but her mother survived.**

**"Don't you dare tell me I don't know the feeling! Don't you dare Gabriella Montez! The only thing that kept my mom alive is that I had faith in her. You don't need hope, you need _faith_."**

**"But how can I have it? Your sister died having the same surgery."**

**"Caden didn't die. She and my father still live in my heart."**

**"But her flesh form died. How am I supposed to have faith when I know that!" Gabriella said in tears.**

**Gabriella cried on Melissa's shoulders.**

**Melissa comforted her. Then looked in the surgery room...**

_**To be continued…**_

**Ok guys. How did I go from having 81 reviews on my first story but now I only have one. I'm not updating until I get _5 _reviews.**


	10. come on

**Come on guys! Do you or do you not want to now what happened to the baby? I'm lowering it to _1 _more review, (izzie551 you don't count, you already showed me you want to find out,) before I post the next chapter.**

**Fictionfrek101.**


	11. an empty crib

**I made a mistake in the last chapter. Melissa's dad died when she was _15_.**

_**December 24 a.k.a. 3 weeks later…**_

**Earlier that year the gang decided who was going to host what holiday.**

**Easter was at Chad and Taylor's place. The 4th of July was at Heather and Natalie's place. Thanksgiving was at Zeke and Sharpay's place. Christmas Eve was at Melissa and Ryan's place. Christmas Day was at Troy and Gabriella's place. And New Years Eve was at Kelsi and Jason's place.**

**Being Christmas Eve everyone was meeting at Melissa and Ryan's place.**

**Sharpay, Zeke, and Athena came in.**

**"Merry Christmas guys." Zeke said coming in.**

**"Merry Christmas." Ryan said. "Here let me take your coats."**

**"Thanks. So where Melissa?" Sharpay asked.**

**"She's with Gabriella. But they'll be here when Gabriella's ready." Troy said.**

**"Well you guys have been through a lot this past month." Zeke said.**

**They went into the living room.**

_**Back at Troy and Gabriella's house…**_

**Gabriella was sitting in the baby's room.**

**She looked over at the empty crib, and sighed.**

**"Gabriella?" Melissa said coming into the room.**

**"Yeah?" She asked.**

**"You think it's time we should go?" Melissa asked.**

**"Yeah… I'm sure everyone wants to see … the baby." Gabriella said taking her daughter from Melissa.**

**Melissa smiled.**

**"I told you that she would make it." Melissa said.**

**"I just needed a little faith." Gabriella said.**

**Gabriella smiled at her daughter then looked up at Melissa.**

**"Thank you for giving it to me."**

**"Any time Gabriella. I mean after being friends for 21 years, it was the least I could do." Melissa said.**

**Gabriella smiled.**

**"Let's go." Melissa said.**

_**At Ryan and Melissa's house…**_

**Troy was showing the gang some pictures of the baby, with the occasional picture of him, or Gabriella, or both of them with the baby.**

**"Aw. She's so cute." Sharpay said.**

**"She looks just like her mother." Taylor said.**

**"I know." Troy said.**

**"She's so sweet." Heather said.**

**"Thanks Heather. And yeah she is." A voice from behind said.**

**They turned around and Melissa, Gabriella, was there.**

**A/n: Gabriella is holding the baby.**

**"How did you get in here?" Ryan asked.**

**"I live here. Remember?" Melissa said.**

**"How are my girls?" Troy asked walking towards them.**

**"We're good Troy." Gabriella said smiling.**

**Troy took his daughter from Gabriella.**

**"Hey!" Chad said.**

**"What?" Troy asked.**

**"You guys never told us. What's her name?" Chad asked.**

**"We never did tell you guys, did we Troy?" Gabriella said.**

**"Not that I can remember." Troy said.**

**"Spill it!" Melissa said.**

**"Ok we wanted for her name to have meaning, so we named her … _Miranda Bolton._" Troy said.**

**"Wait. What about the middle name?" Jason asked.**

**"Her full name is _Miranda … Caden Bolton_." Gabriella said.**

**Melissa smiled.**

**"Thanks." Melissa said.**

**"Your welcome." Gabriella said.**

**"_Caden_?" Chad said. "Why Caden?"**

**"Don't ask me. Gabriella really wanted it for some reason." Troy said.**

**The girls laughed.**

**"We'll tell you … _someday_." Melissa said.**


	12. sequel

**Ok guys that's the end of this story. I told you it's short.**

**One more thing, would you people please not write anonymous reviews please? It's just they annoy me, but I want reviews, but please just try to use your penname.**

**Watch for the sequel.**

**Fictionfrek101.**


End file.
